


The unusual Feast

by Celh



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Law being cute, Luffy an alcoholic, M/M, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Zoro the alcoholic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celh/pseuds/Celh
Summary: After winning against Kaido the traditional Feast will take place. Luffy was badly injured in the fight and wasn't allowed to help anywhere, or worse train. So, he decided to stick to the girls and got himself cought in some crossdressing what lead him into outing himself.Yes one of the most known pirates was gay in the closet until now. His love for his alliance partner was just the strawberry on top.





	The unusual Feast

It’s time for the traditional party after saving the place where they usually stay. This time it was the kingdom of Wano. The straw-hat gang enjoyed their stay there, even if most of them got injured badly. But it is no reason to not celebrate with good and a lot of food, right? At least that was Luffys approach to Parties as soon as there is food, there is no stopping him from going there. Especially knowing that it is the first time that Ebisu town is going to get real and good food.  
Everyone was gathering and preparing for the feast tonight, Luffy wanted to help but Chopper gave everyone clear instructions to ignore the boss. He shouldn’t be able to move around with his injuries but Luffy is a miracle in itself. Luffy was bored and wandered around looking for something to do. His first stop was at Sanjis. Where he quickly got kicked out, Luffy wasn’t allowed in the kitchen until the food was ready. Sanji was about to prepare something really special for the boss, it was still a secret.  
Next stop was Usopp. He and Chopper were playing games of catch with O-toko and some other kids from the village. As soon as Chopper saw Luffy, he was about to say something but luckily Luffy got to hide in a span of 1 second. “I said that Luffy should stay in bed. Stupid him is doing whatever he wants.”  
“Let him be Chopper. He deserves to chill for a bit.”, Usopp is kind, that’s what Luffy thought while hearing that. No one really knows what is going on in their Captains head, it certainly is more than just the thought of meat. Luffy wanted to train, there is no second where he could not be attacked, especially with a bounty so high but what really mattered to him was to train to protect his Nakama.  
But no can do this time, he noticed for himself that this time he had to take things slow, just for a bit though.  
“Where can I go next? Franky is building something for the village and I can’t help, Zorro is sleeping, Sanji kicked me out and the tra-guy is with his own crew. Maybe I should check on the girls. Yep, next are going to be Nami and Robin.”, with this in mind Luffy walked aimless in search for the girls, looking for their common places. Soon he saw O-toko smilling like always. “O-toko have you seen Nami and Robin somewhere?”  
The small kid looked up at Luffy and pointed to the residence behind her. “They are there with O-kiku but I don’t know what they are doing.”, she answered giggling and a huge smile covered her face. Luffy smiled in response and thanked her. He really hoped to have some use with the girls. Quickly he entered the big house without getting noticed by the other crew members.  
He went looking for the girls in all kind of rooms, why was the residence so damn big again? After some walking he heard voices from the room across the hallway. “So, you use this for the face and that for your lips?”, it was Namis voice but Luffy had no idea what they were talking about. “Yes, you can use this for your lips and your eyes but be careful to not overuse it on your eye.”, this was O-kiku for sure. As tactless as ever Luffy just pushes the sliding door to the right and looks into the room. O-kiku and the others sat on the floor talking about makeup and doing Robins make up while explaining. “Hey guys. I’m bored and no one got time for me. Can I stay with you?”, make up was one of the least things Luffy was interested in but everything was better than being alone.  
“Of course, you can. Sit down Luffytaro. Oh, I have a great Idea, how about you try doing the make up I taught you on Luffytaro?”, did Luffy hear right? He sat down with crossed legs and waited for Namis response. With luck shy doesn’t even wants to. “Yeah let me do it. Luffy you will get extra money for food if you let me do it.”, food money was a good argument and it was better than feeling bored.  
“Alright but make me look pretty shishishi”, with that the make up session began. He sat there patiently and listening to what the others talked about. He found out that Nami actually liked Sanji for quite some time while Robin has shown some interest in Franky. What surprised him was that O-kiku never gave up on her manhood as she said so. “But do you like boys or girls?”, Nami asked. “Or both?”, Robin added calmly with her eyes closed.  
“Mostly men, I wouldn’t say that women are not my thing but they are not for me.”, was all that O-kiku said to that. She glanzed over to Namis work of art and helped her out with some things. “Luffytaro luckily hasn’t got a lot of male features in his face but you need to create the illusion of a rounder face, every harsh line can be seen as masculine. Actually, Luffytaro you make quite the good girl. It’s a shame, I envy you.” Envy me? Luffy thought that this was impossible, O-kiku was objectively really beautiful and to be envied by him was a surprise. “You are right. Boss you look beautiful, let’s put him in full geisha clothing. Can we O-kiku?”, Robin suggested.  
“I guess I got no other option than to cooperate. It’s still kind of fun.”  
O-kiku looked excided and stood up to search for a Kimono that would suit Luffy. “Let me see if I find something good for him, it needs to hide his broad shoulders and give him a more feminine figure.”, she left the room and came back 2 minutes later with a geisha wig and a soft pink kimono. “Let’s put him into this, I’m sure he will look great.”, the other two agree.  
Luffy starts to untie the belt that he has on but a piercing pain makes him stop. “Sorry but I won’t be able to do it myself. I need some help.”  
O-Kiku nods and helps him. “Girls how about giving us a minute to prepare?”, it was a polite way to say get out of here. Robin nods without question and stands up, Nami follows her with the words:” Make him pretty but not as pretty as me.”  
The door shuts.  
“Luffytaro can you stand up?”, she asks and Luffy does as said. She takes of the kimono that he was wearing carefully. “It’s unusual for a woman to undress me shishi.”  
“Really? Why that?”, she now starts to put on the newer Kimono with a lot of care. She instructs him to put up his arms.  
“Normally man do that.”, Luffy says with a soft laugh, was it smart to say something like that to an almost stranger?  
O-kiku doesn’t seem to get it and just continues, she looks over the bandages and stops there for a second. She seemed lost in thoughts but she regained consciousness in a split second. “Well I am technically a man. Actually, I prefer man undressing me as well.”, she did get it. “You like guys?”  
“Yep.”, he never hid the fact that he was gay, it’s just that almost no one noticed, one did in fact notice from his crew. It was Zorro. “That is quite surprising, may I say I wouldn’t have excepted that.”, Luffy knew that it didn’t seem like that but he didn’t care.  
“I know but what can I do about it.”  
“You are right. You can sit down again but be careful.”, the makeover continued. Luffy sat down almost falling because of the restricting Kimono. O-kiku brushed back his hair and put it under a wig net. She then carefully took the Wig and put it on his head, securing it with some pins. After that she touched up a bit of Luffys make up and he was ready to go.  
As if they had heard them, the other two enter the room. For Luffy it was no surprise, he saw Robins ear on the ceiling earlier. “Wow, you look pretty. I said he shouldn’t be as pretty as me.”  
Robin had a big smile on her face and a little blush on her cheeks.” You look adorable, we need to show the others how good you look.” It was rare to see Robin so happy and not her usual calm way, Luffy had no other choice. “He looks like a girl, a really cute one, right?”, it was O-Kiku commenting on his look.  
It made him a little blush, no one called him pretty before, the only person showing real interest in him was Boa. Was it interest or obsession?  
“Wait before we go. Luffy do you have a crush on someone.”, Robin asked sneakingly.  
Luffy would never lie to his Nakama or to anyone else, he was that type of guy. You could call it stupid or honest.  
”Yeah. I do.”, he was pretty sure the next question was about whom.  
This time name said excitingly:” What? Our boss has a crush?? Who is the lucky girl? I bet 20000 berry on Boa.”  
O-kiku bursted out in laughter and Luffy joined her. “I win the bet. It’s the Tra-guy. I like him.” Nami was left with her eyes wide open and her mouth dropped to the ground. Even Robin was surprised.  
“Haaa?! You like the tra-guy? Since when?”  
“Punk hazard.”, it was a long time, he liked him a lot. At first, he thought that the feelings were platonic but after Dressrosa he knew it was a stupid crush. A real crush.  
O-Kiku interrupted the talking. “Let’s go out and see if someone will recognize Luffytaro in this dress up.” All agreed.  
Luffy was a bit worried about Nami and Robin, they are his friends and he would hate, if they would change their behavior around him.  
“I feel so restricted. I can’t walk like that.”, Luffy was more used to lose fitting clothing.  
Outside, a lot of people gathered around the unknown beauty. The beauty was Luffy in drag. He was clumsy in his traditional geisha apparel what the people seemed to love. He got one instruction from the girls that dressed him up and walked with him: Don’t speak! They wanted to look how many people they could fool with this look, later at the gathering they would solve the mystery.  
Nami made an actual bet about this with Luffy and O-Kiku joined in, she was pretty confident that her skills made Luffy the most beautiful girl in town.

The crowd following them grew larger, a lot of murmurs and questions followed the group of girls. Questions like “Who is this beauty.” “Is she our new queen?” and stuff like that. It made Luffy laugh a bit, it was attention he wasn’t used to. Now was the first test, they saw Chopper and Usopp.  
“Alright, let’s see if they recognize you Luffy.”, Nami was all about the bet and went straight into their direction.  
Before Nami could talk Usopp spoke the first words. “Have you seen Luffy? No one saw him for around two hours. We are kinda worried. What if he collapsed somewhere?”, Chopper was really worried. It made Luffy smile brightly, sweet how they cared for him. He was about to say something but O-kiku noticed and said something before that.  
“Luffytaro is fine, he is sleeping in our residence. He said he was bored and no one allowed him to do something so we left him to sleep there. Oh, and meet our new friend O-Leiko.”  
Usopp and Chopper seemed to not have noticed the old new face in the group. Chopper blushed instantly and Usopp was kind of ashamed. “Nice to meet you my name is Usopp the great one.”  
“I’m Chopper.” Luffy wasn’t allowed to speak so he just nodded and smiled slightly. Chopper and Usopp seemed to have forgotten about Luffy already, they were only focused on the so-called O-Leiko.  
Nami was skeptical about that, did they really not notice. “Ne, Usopp is there something strange about O-Leiko? You are watching her so carefully.”  
In response Usopp blushed wildly and shook both head and hands in defense. “No. No. No, she is just so beautiful. I can’t help it. O-Leiko, little advice stay away from the cook Sanji.” Nami was shook, they really didn’t notice.  
Luffy bowed slightly and waved them good bye before going with the others. “You are doing better than expected Luffy. They really did not notice.”, Robin was really interested in this whole matter as she seemed to tag along with everything.  
“Really Luffytaro you seem to have the grace within you. I like it. Does that mean that we won the bet?”, O-Kiku asked Nami.  
Luffy thought mostly about not falling down in those damn shoes. They are hell, imagine fighting in them. He had mad respect for O-kiku that fought and won with shoes and a dress like that. Nami the typical gambler could not stop here. “Alright, you won but let’s bet again. If Sanji believes you are a woman I will give you double the money you already won. Each of you.” Both Luffy and O-kiku looked into each others faces. “Deal”  
The Group walked slowly through the village, another crowd formed around them with the intention to get to know more about O-Leiko or Luffy like his real name is. Attention that he wasn’t used to was given to him and he felt pressured about that. What if they find out and start to act weird around him?  
O-Kiku seemed to notice Luffys concern and touched him on the shoulder. “It’s alright. No need to worry O-Leiko”, she said that with a little wink and gave him a huge confidence boost.  
They talked about all sort of things especially Nami and Robin that walked in the front, followed by Luffy and O-Kiku. Luffy was listening to their conversations about all sort of things like the time that Sanji used his Vinsmoke suit to enter the bathhouse. He sure is a perv. “Ne, Luffytaro? Did you have any relationship with another man? I’m just curious.”, O-kiku asked with a soft chuckle afterwards. She almost whispered into his ear.  
“Yes and no. I never dated anyone but I had a different kind of relationship with some.”, O-Kiku seemed surprised about that. “Really?”, she asked curious. “Yep, I slept with a good number of guys already but I never had luck with love. My first love was a gray zone and he died unfortunately. Now I’m in love with a guy where I’m 90% sure he likes girls. I guess Love is not for me.”, Luffy talked about that like it was the most natural thing in the world. He knew it was maybe a foolish thing to talk about to with O-kiku but at the end he did not care. “I’m sure you will find the right one. You are quite the interesting one.”  
“Thanks, shishishi”  
They arrived before the kitchen where Sanji was working hard to make a delicious meal for everyone. He was smoking for a second in front of the kitchen. After seeing Nami and Robin he does his usual scream with his heart eyes. “NAMIII-CHAAAn! Robin-SSSAAAAN! OH and who is this beauty over there.”. He moves besides O-kiku and Luffy. Now was the time to be as feminine as possible. Luffy looked shyly over to Sanji and smiled softly.  
Sanji blushed, it seems like it is working. Yes, the money would be well spent on food. “This is O-Leiko. She is shy and unfortunately won’t talk to strangers. Please don’t be mad at her.”, O-Kiku is trying her best to sell the whole Leiko thing to Sanji. “Oh no worries. I will never make a young Lady like you feel uncomfortable. My name is Sanji nice to meet you.”  
He is buying it. Nami was in shock and Robin was laughing almost unnoticeable. Luffy just bowed and hid his face with his sleeve, only showing his eyes that are contoured with a black eyeliner. “Can I get to meet the cute geisha later? We will have a feast. I would love for you to come and try the food. I need to continue cooking. It was a pleasure to meet you O-Leiko.”, he grabs Luffys hand really softly and gives him a soft kiss on the hand. Sanji is about to enter the kitchen again but before that he stops and turns around. “By the way Nami-chaan have you seen the Boss? He showed up here earlier and I had to send him away but I’m sure he is hungry right now; I would prepare something quick for him if you see him please send him back.”  
It was so sweet to hear that from one of his Nakama, Luffy loved each and everyone of his crew and they loved him just as much.  
With a flying kiss Sanji enters the room wondering who this new beauty was, she seemed familiar.  
“Damn! Fine you win. It has no use to bet anymore, if Sanji won’t notice no one will.” The little group stood in front of the kitchen and talked for quite some time, most of it was Nami ranting about the money. They were so loud that they woke up a green sleepyhead that was laying a few meters away from them in a little corner, on one side his booze on the other his swords. The green sleepyhead, Zorro was badly wounded as well and shouldn’t be drinking booze, but as long as chopper won’t see him like that there is no problem to it.  
He is confused to hear such a loud and annoyed sounding voice, of course it belonged to Nami. He sits up and grabs his jug of Alcohol and takes a huge sip, he looks over to the place where the little group was standing. Nami being a fury, Robin seemed so amused that she laughed out loud, that was already weird and Luffy in a geisha outfit? What the hell was going on? Zorro looked confused between the group and his jug, deciding he would stay sober for today and just sleep again. What a confusing sight.

“Now the bet is won. Can I change out of it please, it’s getting hot and I can’t move.”, Luffy was hungry and tired, it is hard to be a woman, he would make sure to treat the others way nicer after that.  
“No can-do Boss. I have a challenge for you. It will be a good training, I’m sure of it.”, Robin just couldn’t stop, it was just too much fun seeing Luffy as Geisha, it is a sight that she will never get to see again so she needs to enjoy every last bit of it.  
“A workout? Chopper said I can’t move too much.”  
“It’s okay boss. It’s to train your Haki. You need precision for this excersie.”, Robin was just making up things but it’s working Luffy is now interested.  
The other two were just really confused at this point, but did they say anything? NO. O-Kiku really enjoyed being with Luffy at this point. Nami just wanted to see Luffy suffer.  
Luffy agreed to the mysterious training, this would be a long day.  
~2 hours later~  
It was about time to start the feast and to gather everyone around. Most of the straw-hat crew was there, Franky made sure to make a big camp fire, the others were standing in a circle. “Have you seen the beautiful beauty? She is amazingly cute.”, it was Sanji dreaming about O-Leiko, he really fell for her. “Yeah we met her, but more important: the boss is still not here.”, it was Usopp answering to that.  
“Now that you say that. He had no food since breakfast, he surely starved in a corner.”  
Zorro just stood there, as sober as ever, not getting what they are talking about. He was just confused.  
“He will come as soon as there is food. Don’t worry about him.”, Franky, while blowing the fire big, said that to the others. Nothing killed Luffy till now, he is sure that a little hunger won’t be the cause of his death.  
While the others wonder where their boss is, he is training very hard in the arts of traditional geisha dance. Robin is teaching him and O-Kiku is helping where she can. Luffy is all doing that in the belief that it will help him have more control over his body, which is actually true. “You learn fast Luffytaro.”, O-kiku sat down and watched him redo his choreography. “Thank you.”,Luffy answered to that with heavy breath, the wig is heavy, the kimono is heavy and the big ass fan is heavy too.  
“So Luffy the ultimate test is, you performing this tonight at the feast. The people will love it and you will train too.”, Robin had so much fun doing that and spending quality time with Luffy, on the other hand Luffy knew that this was more for entertainment sake than to just train but, why not?  
“Alright. But after that I’m going to straight of yank the wig and the kimono off, I’m about to die.”  
***  
The feast started. Everyone is gathered even Law and his crew. Bepo is badly injured but tagged along anyways. Sanji was happily cooking for everyone, seeing tears of joy after eating his food, gave him life. Chopper and Usopp where dancing with O-toko and Franky was sitting besides Zorro. The boss still hasn’t arrived, it was strange. A loud “woo” sound grabbed all of the crews attention. It was Robin, Nami, O-kiku and O-Leiko, better known as Luffy. They were a big attention grabber.  
Luffy was a bit uncomfortable, he just wants to eat at this point. Anyways, he will remain strong and make the towns people have fun. Robin positions herself on the koto, a traditional instrument, and starts to play. The crowd went silent and was curious about what was going to happen. Luffy took as trained the big fan from O-Kiku and started to dance. He moved elegantly and sophisticated all concentrated on the dance.  
Sanji was drooling, what a beautiful view, the shy O-Leiko was dancing for them, he must be in heaven. Everyone was charmed by the dance, everyone except Zorro. Not that he wasn’t charmed but he was the only one recognizing Leiko as Luffy. It was enough to make him drink again, he remembered why he drinks, this shit can’t be endured without booze.  
Law was watching the dance as well, the Geisha seemed familiar but he did not now in what sense. He sat there just looking over to the graceful moving figure. He was looking trough the crowd, no sign of his alliance partner. He missed him, what a stupid feeling.

The dance was about to end, with a bow Luffy thanks the audience and the applause starts to take over. It was a success the people seemed happy.  
“O-Leiko-samaaaaaa!!! YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL !!”, it was Sanji running trough the crowd. Luffy was just smiling and waving, still no talking till he put this thing off. Luffy tried to get away from Sanji, he was about to turn around and go till O-Kiku grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer to herself. These damn wooden shoes made him trip, luckily O-Kiku catches him before he fell completely. She smiled and looked at the smaller one. “Sorry Luffytaro.”, Luffy had no Idea for what she apologized but in a split second he would know better.  
She grabbed his chin carefully and raised his head, slowly going for a kiss. Sanji reached Luffy and the other in this very moment, he froze to stone and then screamed almost like a little girl in excitement. Two girls kissing, he died and went to heaven. Most of the crowd was not paying attention to them, but the crews did. Zorro almost spit his booze and the others where just looking curiously.  
O-Kiku released the kiss, under the heavy make up Luffy was blushing. He couldn’t not talk at this point. “You ruined my makeup O-Kiku.”  
“That’s why I apologized Luffytaro.”  
Luffytaro? Sanjis world shattered and everyone else was shocked. Their Boss was the beauty dancing and getting kissed by O-Kiku? The one half was shocked about the fact that Luffy could be so graceful, the other about the fact that Luffy was kissed.  
“You are lying. My beloved O-Leiko can’t be luffy.”, Sanji was about to break down.  
“Sorry. Yep, it’s me the future king of the pirates. It was all for a bet.”, he loosens up his kimono and snatches off his wig. He ruffles his own hair a bit. Sanji fell into a coma on the ground.  
“O-Kiku? Why did you kiss me?”  
“Because I like you.”  
“You like me? Like in LIKE like?”  
She nodded. Besides Boa no one has ever confessed to him.  
“I’m sorry. You know that I like someone else.”  
“I will wait, if the person doesn’t want you, I will gladly treat you like a princess.”, Luffy blushed by hearing that, even his ears turned bright red.  
“Thank you.”, was all he could give out as a response. He liked O-Kiku but not in this way. He smiled and O-Kiku did the same. “Now let’s get you out of this Kimono, I’m sure you are starving.”  
While O-Kiku and Luffy went to change him into comfortable clothing and take of the makeup, the others were debating about what happened.  
The straw-hat crew was sitting on the side of the food place.  
“So, O-Leiko was Luffy all along.”, Usopp asked, he asked what everyone was thinking.  
“Yes. He told us that he was bored and we played dress up with him.”, Nami answered shortly, still mad about the money she will never see again.  
“Yeah most of it was part of a bet Nami and the other two made.”, Robin added amused.  
“Ah. I see but why did O-Kiku kiss Luffy? Was it part of the bet?”, Franky asks curiously.  
“No, it wasn’t. It seems that O-Kiku liks Luffy for real. “, Nami answered.  
“Isn’t O-Kiku a guy though?”, Sanji questions after waking up from his coma.  
“Her Body, yes but she said she is a woman at heart.”, Chopper remembers the first time he saw O-Kiku fight.  
“Well either way Luffy never showed interest in girls or love.”, Sanji added and everyone almost everyone nodded in agreement.  
“Luffy has interest in love. You just didn’t notice.”, Zorro that stayed quite for the most time added that, he was careful not to out his Boss and best friend.  
The straw-hats kept talking about the bet and all different kinds of stuff and after a while they forgot the whole Luffy drama.  
***  
“Will you please undress me normally O-Kiku?”, Luffy remarked amused. O-Kiku was just as much amused while slowly brushing her fingers down his upper body.  
“You are lucky that I’m so injured.”  
“Why? Would you fight me?”  
“Nah, I would undress you too. It’s boring this way.”  
“Really? After rejecting me you think about sleeping with me? So lewd Luffytaro.”  
“You are provoking me. Anyways I’m hungry, I’m about to pass out.”  
“Yeah, yeah.”, O-Kiku quickly undressed him and kept looking at his body but quickly she put him in normal clothing again. “You know, I Like you for being so manly yet really feminine. It’s just that you have a depth to you that seems hidden inside. I would love to get to know the hidden Luffytaro.”  
Laughing Luffy responded:” The hidden me? I would gladly show you but today is not the day for that. I really appreciate your feelings but I will try my shot with Tra-guy first.”  
Both kept chatting for the rest of Luffys reverse makeover, they walked back after 5 minutes.  
“Finally, I get to eat again. You need to try Sanjis food, it is the best on the whole world.”  
“Will do. Do you think Law is gay?”, O-Kiku was amused, how can someone be so obsessed with food.  
“Honestly, no. So, I’m going to confess and get my heart broken again, but what else am I gonna do??”, Luffy was right, if Law was straight, he would just had to endure it.  
***  
Trafalgar Law, the captain of the heart pirates, was sitting with his crew. He needs to talk to Luffy as soon as possible, about the alliance but also, he had a different matter on mind. Seeing someone kiss Luffy made him feel bad, really bad. He never thought about love or anything like that till now, he never had the time to do so. But it makes sense, he wouldn’t have kept up with the straw-hats if it weren’t for Luffy. It looked like Luffy was okay with kissing O-Kiku, which could mean two things. He likes men or he likes men and is dating O-Kiku or the most logical solution is that he doesn’t even realize what the kiss just meant. For Law this was the most plausible one out of the three.  
“I’M HUNGRY!”, Luffy appeared at the feast in his normal clothing. The other straw-hats welcomed him with Sanji almost trying to kill Luffy and Zorro stepping in between them to safe his Boss. They started arguing again. Chopper and Usopp ran up to Luffy to talk with him about his performance, they praised him enormously. It surprised him that no one talked about the kiss with O-kiku, speaking of her she went and sat down with her comrades.  
After 10 big steaks and a lot of partying Luffy sat alone at the fire while the others were dancing and stuff. It was a calm night, more like the calm before storm.  
“Why are you sitting alone her? “, the green haired guy sat down besides him with two big jugs of Alcohol.  
“I can’t really dance much without it starting to hurt like crazy, I’m just here to think. Today was a lot.”  
“You want some?”, Zorro held one of the jugs ready for the straw-hat captain to take if he wanted. Normally he would decline but not this time, he needed it.  
“I really don’t like booze but today I won’t say no. Thanks.”, Luffy reached over to grab the jug and went straight for a big sip. He really didn’t like it; you could see that from 100 meters away.  
“What’s on your mind Boss?”  
“I think I will tell the others about my preferences.”, Luffy sighed and took another big sip.  
“Really? If that is the case you don’t need to worry, they love you no matter what.”  
“I don’t know? Isn’t that considered weird? You were the first one that accepted me. Others before that just started to treat me weirdly.”, it hurt Luffy to think back about it.  
“There is nothing weird about it Luffy. Honestly since when does it matter what other people think about you?”  
“It doesn’t, well it’s a different matter with my Nakama. You are my family. And you are good to talk, you haven’t outed yourself either.”  
Zorro snorted and bursted out in laughter. “I’m not as confident as you, Boss. I never felt the need to do so, only with you because we swore to not hide a thing from each other’s right?”, was Zorro trying to guilt trip him into something? If so he was succeeding.  
“Yeah we swore. Thanks. Still it ended with us fucking over and over again shishishi.”  
“Don’t say that so loud dumbass, are you already drunk?”, Zorro had a good laugh.  
“I’m totally sober. Well I wouldn’t mind fucking right now. You know I almost did it with O-Kiku but I guessed she was a bottom like me, surprise she isn’t! But she said I should set things straight with tra-guy before having dumb ideas again. Give me some of your booze mine is empty”, he was totally drunk. Zorro never shared his booze with anyone, but for the boss he would make an exception. He deserved to rant for once instead of swallowing every thought of his.  
“Here take that. I wouldn’t mind either but that the day would come where I say that, jeez. Go and talk with Law. You might have good cards with him.”  
“Alright.”, with big gulps he emptied the other jug, “Go get some new drinks while I’m gone. I’m sure I will need them when I’m done.”  
Zorro laughed out loud and went for the drinks. His boss sure is crazy.  
Luffy was determined to out himself and confess to Law. It was now or never, normally he would hide his feelings till they are gone but not today. The alcohol gave him enough confidence to say whatever he wanted, but in exchange it took his ability to think and walk straight. The straw-hat went directly into the crowd in search for his other nakama. Bumping against some people and almost falling to the ground were no obstacle that would stop him.  
“Ey! Guys!!”, they don’t hear him, the music is to loud. He fights his way to them. “I need to talk to you”, he said with heavy breathing. His face was red and his words were all mixed together, he was totally drunk and the others noticed that.  
“Luffy? Are you drunk?”, Usopp asked worried.  
“No.”, a short thinking pause for the drunk straw-hat,”Well actually yes. But that doesn’t matter right now I need to talk to all of you.”  
“Luffy. I thought I was clear that you need to take things easy.”, Choppers inner doctor spoke again.  
“Stupid Marimo gave you the booze, right? Stupid shithead.”, Sanji was already in fighting mode.  
No one was paying attention to Luffy. It angered him, they kept talking about random stuff without listening to him.  
Finally snapping Luffy screams and accidentially uses his Haki. The crew instantly shut up, there were people fainting around them. “Why won’t you listen to me?”, Luffy was angry and sad, he was about to turn around and go back to Zorro.  
“Don’t go Luffy.”, it was Brook, he took his hand. “I will die of sadness if you go now. No wait, I’m already dead.”, Brook laughed his usual way and Luffy could not, not join him. But he stopped abruptly and looked really serious.  
“What do you want to tell us Luffy?”, it was Franky asking with his Cola in hand.  
Luffy was hesitating, was it really a good moment. Fuck, screw it. “I’m gay.”  
“You are what?”, Sanji asked as if he didn’t hear right.  
“I’M GAY. I like man.”, Luffy was getting annoyed. Robin and Nami knew already, the others were kind of shook. Some more some less, Brook wasn’t shocked at all. Usopp was on the opposite end of the spectrum. “WHAT? But I thought you weren’t able to love something other than food.”, Luffy sighed in relief, he didn’t expect that reaction at all from Usopp.  
“I knew already, I saw you and Zorro making out at night on the ship.”, Brook commented. Luffy almost chocked on air, what did he say?  
“NAahaaha it never could have been Zorro. You must have seen someone else there. Zorro is totally straight.”, he panicked a bit, he sadly knew how it was to be outed by someone else and how it feels. It feels like shit.  
“No, I’m not.”, it was Zorro himself with two new jugs of alcoholic beverages. This time Luffy was the shocked one, or better said surprised one. “What are you doing here Zorro?”  
“Getting more drinks like you asked me too.”  
“oh. That makes sense.”  
“Stop! So, you are trying to tell me that Marimo and our Boss had something going on between them?”, Sanji was hella confused.  
“What if? Stupid eyebrow.”, here they were already fighting like crazy again.  
“I support you Captain.”, Franky said to Luffy putting one hand on his shoulder.  
“We do too.”, Chopper and Usopp joined.  
“I thought everyone knew already. I’m so sorry.”, it was Brook apologizing sincerely.  
Everyone was supportive, some more some less but that didn’t matter. He was just happy to finally be totally honest with everyone.  
“Stupid Marimo touching our innocent captain! Don’t you fell shame?!”, Sanji was still arguing with Zorro.  
“No shame at all. He wanted it too.”, Zorro replied cheeky.  
They kept arguing till Robin interrupted them with a new topic. “If the captain and Zorro are gay, they can just bath with us girl. Right Nami?”  
“Yeah totally”, Nami did that because she was still mad at Sanji for losing the bet.  
Sanji stood in raging flame there. How could they enter the holy ground with their consent without feeling a slightest bit of attraction on them? Lucky bastards-  
“Has anyone seen Tra-guy? I need to talk to him.”, Luffy gained enough confidence, or in other word enough Alcohol, to finally go and talk to Law. No one saw him and no one questioned his abrupt asking.  
***

Strolling through the crowd Luffy is on the lookout for Law. Where could he be, the longer it takes to find him the more he starts to hesitate. Was it a good idea? He could not only lose his alliance but also a good friend of his.  
This stupid Tra-guy. There was no clue of him, the only place where luffy hasn’t been to was in the woods besides the big camp fire. His next stop were the woods, he walked slowly tumbling in that direction. He was tired.  
“I can take a little brake here. I’m feeling dizzy.”, Luffy thought and layed down in the middle of the ground. In a matter of seconds, he was sleeping like a baby.  
While the captain of the straw-hat pirates was sleeping deeply, Law himself was searching for the straw-hat captain.  
He saw some of the stuff that happened and overheard some parts, it seemed like the straw-hat was searching for him too, but where did he disappear to? Law was confused, he was the kind of person that thinks a lot about stuff that bothers him. One of these things was the kiss between Luffy and O-Kiku. Why did it bother him so much? It made no sense? Was it because both are guys? Impossible he wasn’t homophobic. Can’t be because it was Luffy? Unless…  
“What if I kissed Luffy? It wouldn’t bother me at all, in the contrary. I would like it? No way. That’s impossible.”, Law was deeply in his thoughts when he almost tripped over something, or someone. He looked down just to see Straw-hat laying there peacefully sleeping, unbothered by Law almost stomping on him. Confused he crouched to see if the guys on the ground was still alive or already dead. Luffys chest raised and slowly sunk again, he was asleep what relieved Law surprisingly a lot. But what now? Should he let him lay there, what if he gets sick or maybe take him to the others? Wake him up?  
Law never had to handle such a situation. On a whim he decided to just sit down and stay with the Strawhat Captain till he would wake up. He noticed how Luffy seemed to have some trouble in his dream and decided to carefully caress him on his head. He calmed down.  
“I guess I really do like him.”, Law realized, not even once stopping his hand from caressing the future King. After some time, Law fell asleep with his hand resting on Luffys head. 

**  
The next morning Luffy was the first to wake up with a huge headache and a weird sensation on his head. Looking up he saw Law sitting there resting on a tree. He quickly shut his eyes again and turned bright red.  
“What happened last night? I can’t remember what happened after drinking with Zoro. Why is Torao with me and why is his hand on my head? What the hell did I do yesterday?”  
“Straw Hat-ya? You finally woke up.”; he smiles as Luffy, A beautiful smile Luffy thought.  
“Yeah. Morning Torao.”, his cheeks flushed in shining red and a soft smile cover Luffys face.  
Seconds later a look of confusion covers Luffys face and it seems that Law may have noticed.  
“Straw Hat-ya, I need to talk to you about something. I wanted to do it yesterday but I found you here sleeping like a rock”, Law looked nervous and amused, like a little kid. He sure is adorable, Luffy thought. It was now or never.  
“Actually, I have something to say myself.”, the captain of the straw hats replies while sitting up, now facing Law directly.  
Both are lost in each others eyes and need a moment before both try to start talking at the same time. They stop and laugh; it was ridiculous that they behaved like teenage girls.  
“Alright, Straw hat-ya let me start. It surely will sound ridiculous to you and it’s okay if you want to cut the alliance after that.”, Law exhaled and slowly breathed in, it was intense for him,” I like you. A lot, I mean.”  
Law was obviously nervous, he just confessed his love, the best way he could.  
Luffy sat there he was screaming in excitement inside his head, he shouldn’t let the poor guy wait so long for an answer but it would never stop him from teasing him for a bit.  
So, the Staw hat began to laugh loudly, which confused Law on more than one level, what the fuck he thought. Almost angry for not taking him seriously. “You Dummy I would never stop the Alliance with you, I thought you did something wrong like eating my meat or something like that. I like you too Law.”, with a big smile Luffy said the last words. It was easier after knowing that his feelings were returned.  
Law was relieved and smiled but after a quick second of thinking he had a bad feeling about that. “You know I’m talking about loving you.”  
“I know shishishi.”  
“Really? Like in kissing you and doing other things.”  
“Yes, and I like you just as much back.”  
Law did not believe him, like at all. Luffy noticed and impulsively reached for law face with his hands and kissed him, a soft and short kiss that was enough to show his affection towards Torao.  
“You had a lot of booze last night hm?”, Law said smiling and touching Luffys cheek carefully. He was right, Luffy had a lot to drink so much that he can’t remember everything bt what does that matter? He was happy.  
“Now we are not only Alliance partners but boyfriends too!”, Luffy couldn’t keep the excitement to himself, Law shared the excitement. Luffy was sure he had never seen Law as expressive as right now.  
“You see when I become the pirate King you can be my pirate Queen Torao.”  
“I’m sure it’s going to be the other way around Straw hat-ya”  
Both argued about who was going to be the king, they decided on letting fate decide even if Luffy was sure he would beat fate in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writting a real fanfiction and I hope that if you, dear reader, made it this far actually enjoyed my shitty fanfic. I know that it i not flawless at all, a flawless work would be boring anyways. I hope you will stick to my next fanfiction ideas.  
> Oh the obligatory: English is not my first language (it is actually german) so please don't be so hard on me.
> 
> Little note on O-Kiku: Her identity isn't really explained up till now where I upload the fic. I headcanon her as nonbinary in some way. What I now so far is that she said "She has the heart of a woman.",which could mean that she is trans but at the same time she takes her samurai thing really serious and referes as male then. 
> 
> I don't know if I will add chapters to that. Let the future me decide on it.


End file.
